Heart of Turmoil, A Crossover Fic
by MagessKnight
Summary: A crossover fic between Yu-gi-oh and Kingdom Hearts. DISCONTINUED.
1. A new beginning

It was a normal day at the Turtle Game Shop in Domino City. At least, it was as normal as things could ever possibly be, considering the circumstances. To the normal spectator, it would appear that fourteen young adults were hanging out in the back room of the shop. To the educated spectator, the scene would have a different meaning, but still seem fitting to this particular group. Marik and Kaiba were dueling, as were Yugi and Joey. Joey was not, however, doing quite as well as he could have, considering how closely Mai was watching. Her rapt attention, mostly focused on Joey, gave him quite a nervous attitude, and throwing off his performance. Mai was rather amused at her effect on Joey, and rather pleased with his response. Mokuba was watching his big brother happily, not cheering though, for fear of the ancient spirit that was his opponent. Marik wasn't too bad once you got to know him, but could be quite scary at times, and had a vicious temper. By not too bad, I mean that he didn't send every other person he met to the shadow realm. Mokuba did not want to take any chances. Tea and Tristan were watching both duels with equal interest. Isis and Ryou were discussing ancient Egypt, with Bakura listening nonchalantly and fingering the millennium ring. Malik and Yami were both sorting through their dueling decks, hoping to challenge the winners of the ongoing duels. Serenity was simply taking in everything that was happening, and also watching her brother. Everything was going as it normally did, until.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What was that!!" Half of the room was on their feet, the other half had either fallen over, or been knocked out of their chairs when the tremor struck. Yami immediately rushed to his fallen hikari's side, while Isis prevented a falling potted plant from making a nice dent in the Tomb Robber's head. Mokuba rushed over to his big brother, while Marik calmly gathered up his scattered cards. Tea looked nervous. "What do you think that was?" She inquired. Her question was met mainly by shrugs. "Do you think it will happen again?" Mokuba asked his brother. "I really don't know, Mokuba, maybe we should wait and see." Kaiba replied. As if his words had pulled a giant switch, the tremors began again. Despite everyone's efforts to hold onto each other and to inanimate objects, each person fell and the world went black. 


	2. Destiny Arrival

Ryou groaned and rolled over from his position on the ground. He felt like he had been hit by a hurricane and thrown halfway across town. He had sand in his hair, face and clothes and it felt like he had enough to fill a small child's sandbox. This realization suddenly hit him hard. Why was there sand in the Mouto household. Ryou decided that it would be a good idea to get his face out of aforementioned sand and take a look at his surroundings. Once seeing the area he had "landed" in, Ryou was positive that he was no longer in the Turtle Game Shop, or even in Domino for that matter. He was sitting on a large beach island full of palm trees and clear water. The center of the island was covered with foliage, and lined with wooden walkways. Ryou was almost sitting under a bridge leading out to a miniature island projecting out of the water. And, unless he was mistaken, there were three people running towards him at full speed. Ryou, being in no position to do much of anything, stared at the approaching people, the shock of being in this strange place dominant in his personality. The three people eventually reached Ryou's resting spot. The tallest, and apparent oldest of the group was suntanned, with orange hair arching back over his head. He was carrying a blue and white ball under his arm. The other boy had messy blond hair, and appeared to be carrying a long, red, pointy stick. The girl of the group had brown hair that curled up on the ends, was wearing a bright yellow dress, and was carrying what appeared to be a jumprope. The girl seemed excited, and was jumping from foot to foot. The oldest boy spoke first, in a slightly accented voice. "Hey Riku, good to see you man." Ryou blinked. 'Is this guy talking to me?' The boy seemed to notice Ryou's confusion. "Somethin' wrong Riku?" Ryou assumed that the boy was talking to him. He was the only one around, besides the boy's friends, who weren't doing much to answer anyway. Ryou decided to ask his question. "Are you talking to me?" The boy looked at him strangely. "Of course, who else would I be speaking to?" The boy shook his head. "Man, Riku, what's up with you?  
  
-~=Selphie's POV=~-  
  
I couldn't believe it when I saw him fall from the sky! After that meteor shower, I thought that little could impress me again! Then all of a sudden, today, I see someone falling down to the beach, appearing out of nowhere. While the person was falling, I got a glimpse of silver hair. I got all excited, and immediately ran to tell my two best friends that Riku had fallen from the sky! He seemed confused when we came up to him. He still looks confused. Wakka is trying to get through to him, so I am not going to interrupt. Somehow, something seems wrong with this scene. Riku's chocolate brown eyes are filled with confusion. Wait a second, chocolate brown eyes! Far as I can remember, Riku's eyes were an electric blue. He also looks taller to me, and his hair is longer. His face also seems a bit gentler, less competitive, I suppose. I decide to tell my conclusion to the public. I take a deep breath and announce,  
  
"Guys, I don't think this is Riku." =-~End POV~-=  
  
This statement was met by confusion from the two boys. Ryou, however, felt relieved. He decided to confirm this statement before anyone could argue with the girl. "Umm, that's right, I'm not Riku. I don't even know who Riku is, or where I am. Could I please have some help?" The older boy looked a little shocked, then helped Ryou up. When standing, Ryou was slightly taller than the boy who had been asking him questions. Suddenly, the younger of the boys let out a giggle. "Guess you really messed up this time, Selphie." The girl looked insulted. "What are you talking about Tidus? I didn't do anything." Tidus snickered. "Oh sure, but it sure wasn't me who came into the house screaming that Riku was falling from the sky." "Why you.." "Knock it off you two!" The older boy interrupted the apparent argument. "Stay out of this Wakka!" Tidus glared at him. Ryou decided to ask for help one more time. "Hey, could any of you actually tell me where I am and how in heaven I got here?" The group started, then stared at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. Wakka was the first to say something. "Well, looks like we've got some explaining to do."  
  
The three young adults took Ryou to a treehouse high in the central area of the island. Ryou had a little trouble with the ladder, but soon got used to the height. Wakka began the explanation. "This place is known as the Destiny Island. A few months ago, this place was hit by things called the heartless, nasty monsters that steal hearts. I don't really remember much from the time, all I know is that a friend of ours named Riku, and another boy named Sora left the island and went to other worlds. Sora succeeded in sealing away the heartless, and is now looking for the missing Riku. Our friend, Kairi, was with them during this time, and is now waiting for them to return. I don't really know how you got here, so don't even try asking me that." Ryou nodded. Then he realized that it was possible that his friends might be in this place too. If that tremor caused him to arrive here, then his friends might end up here too. "Wakka, has anyone else come here? I think my friends were transported with me!" Wakka shook his head. Tidus jumped into the conversation. "If your friends were transported too, then maybe they ended up in other worlds!" Ryou stared at Tidus. "But, if that's the case, how can I find them?" Tidus scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know much about other worlds, or traveling to them. But Kairi might know something. She's been all over! You should really go see her." Ryou nodded. "I think I will go see her. Can you show me where she is?" Selphie smiled. "You can usually find her at the cove behind the wooden wall. Shouldn't be too hard to find, she's the only other one here." Ryou got up and brushed himself off. He headed for the exit of the tree house. "Oh and Ryou?" "Yes?" "Don't fall down the ladder." 


	3. Traversing the Worlds

Ryou managed to get down to the beach again. The sun was high in the sky, signaling the arrival of the afternoon. Ryou made his way across the sand, slightly disgusted by the amount of sand getting in his shoes. He eventually reached a large wooden wall with a door in it, covered with tropical plants and palm leaves. He pushed the door open and entered the new area. Most of the area in front of him was covered by water. He stood staring at it for a few seconds, until he noticed the bridges leading across the ocean area. Happy that he wouldn't have to swim, Ryou began to walk across the planks. He had almost made it to the other side, when an area of the bridge gave out from under him, depositing him in the salt water below. FIVE MINUTES LATER Ryou hauled himself out of the water back at the area he started from. He was officially sopping wet, and was beginning to get annoyed with the situation. He made his way back over the bridge, until he reached the collapsed area. It was then that he noticed the hinges at the edge of the section. 'Why would anyone want to make a bridge that collapses? Probably its just here to make my situation even worse than it is.' Ryou sighed. Seeing no other way to get over to the next area, Ryou backed up a few paces and ran towards the gap. He managed to leap over to the edge and grab onto it. However, with his wet clothes adding to his weight, and the fact that he wasn't really into athletics anyway, he was unable to really pull himself up. Ryou just hung there, not really wanting to end up back in the water. He was considering his options, when a voice startled him out of thought. "Here let me help you up." Ryou gazed up at the speaker. It was a girl, with short brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She grinned mischievously and pulled him onto the next area. "You had me fooled for a second there. I almost thought you were Riku." Ryou stared at the girl from his position on the ground. "What tipped you off that I wasn't?" She giggled. "When you've known Riku as long as I have, you can always tell him apart from someone else. Besides, Riku almost never fell down into the trapdoor, and could have easily made that jump." She nodded. "He was one of the best fighters and athletes on the entire island. Only Sora could ever come close to beating him." Ryou tilted his head thoughtfully. "Are you Kairi?" She nodded again. "Why? Do you need something?" Ryou gets up and looks at her. "Actually." | Ryou relates his predicament to Kairi. | Kairi brought her hand up to her face in though. "That IS a problem you have there, Ryou. I'm not really sure I can help you." "Anything you can tell me might help." Kairi shook her head. "I was out for most of the world traveling. I do know some things, though. I don't think you would be able to travel to other worlds. Even with a gummi ship." Ryou looks confused. "Gummi ship?" "It's a special type of ship used for traveling between the worlds. But I don't think that even that would help. Sora, when he sealed Kingdom Hearts, brought back the barriers between worlds. The last time they were connected, the heartless were here, and causing all kinds of havoc." Ryou couldn't believe it. Not only was he separated from his friends, but he was most likely stuck here. 'Of all the rotten luck. Not even my yami is here, and he is most likely in some other world, causing some sort of havoc. He's gotten better, but trouble follows him around like a magnet.'  
  
|Many Worlds away.| Terk is bored. She decides to poke the unconscious human that fell from the sky in the side a few more times to see if it will wake up. Nothing but a groan. Terk decides to cover nice human with leaves to keep him warm. Maybe then silver haired boy will wake up. |Back at Destiny Islands.| "Isn't there any possible way I can get to another world? Some magic portal, spell, item or something? I've dealt with magic before, there has to be something that can be done!" Kairi shrugs. "There is a door that supposedly leads to other worlds. But far as we can see, it won't open. Believe me, I've tried everything I can do to find my two friends." Ryou slumped into a defeated posture. Kairi decided to try and cheer him up. "We can go see it if it will make you feel better. Maybe it needs someone from another world to make it work." The two head back towards the wooden wall. Kairi, deciding that Ryou probably could make the jump if he tried really hard, waits for his second attempt at the gap. She is proved wrong, as he lands with a magnificent splash in the water below. He dog paddles to the area in front of the wall and waits for her to make her crossing. She does this with ease, making Ryou feel a little embarrassed. They go through the door, and to a leafy area near a waterfall. "This is a secret area of the island. The other guys are a little scared of it, since the whole heartless thing, but I like it. Hurry!" They made their way through the tunnel, and into a cave covered with drawings. One in particular caught his eye. It was of two people with shooting stars going towards each. It seemed more significant than the other sketches of dinosaurs and trucks. From the drawing, Ryou's eyes traveled to a large wooden door standing in the back of the cave. Kairi sighed. "Well, this is it. Not much to look at, but mysterious all the same. It was stuck as could be last time I tried it, but you're welcome to go ahead and try your luck." Ryou must have tried at least an hour before he gave up. The door must have been stuck with super glue or something, because it didn't budge a single centimeter. Kairi giggled. "Told ya you couldn't move it." Ryou panted from his position on the floor. "Well..y.you.we..ere .a ..hu ..hu..mongous.help.phew." "I know." The two stared at each other, until a voice broke in from outside. "Kairi, Kairi come quick." Ryou jumped to his feet and they headed outside. Tidus was looking at a black cloud which had rolled in and encompassed the island from seemingly out of nowhere. Unnatural lightning forked across the billowing mass. Tidus was visibly scared. "What's that? I don't like it!" Kairi seemed almost panicky as well. "The last time there was a storm like this, the heartless appeared. I've got a bad feeling." She turned to Ryou. "If this means what I think it does, this island isn't safe anymore. It was destroyed the last time the heartless invaded." She clenched her fist. "We're going to pry that door open and get everyone to a safe world before any damage can be done. Tidus!" He jumped. "Y - yes?" "Gather up everyone on the island. Take them to the hidden area. We are going to bust through that door and go someplace safe." Tidus saluted her as if she were some general and ran off. She turned and ran back into the secret area. "Ryou hurry!" Ryou stared at the spot where she just disappeared. 'Why am I starting to think that this place is going to cause me more trouble than the millennium items combined? This situation is definitely taking a turn for the worse.' He ran off after Kairi. Even before he reached the tunnel, something began to happen to the island. Shadows rained from the sky. Where they hit the ground, monsters sprung up. Malevolent shadows with glowing eyes and antennae jumped out of the ground and began swarming over the area. Not fancying being killed, Ryou sprinted into the tunnel. Kairi was standing in front of a swirling black, blue and purple portal where the door had stood before. "Ryou, its open!" Excitement and fear were dominant in her expression. She seemed to be anxious to go, yet afraid of what was going to happen. "Lets go!" Ryou looked back down the tunnel. "What about the others?" Kairi looked remorseful. "We can't wait for them. The heartless are coming, and we have no weapons or magic to fight them with. They'll catch up with us anyway, right?" Kairi's eyes were wide and pleading for a positive answer. Ryou swallowed the doubt within his throat and gave her a false smile. "Of course they will. I wouldn't be surprised to find them right behind us after we arrive where ever we end up." Ryou reassured her. Kairi seemed to accept his response and turned to the portal. Ryou began to feel increasingly nervous. 'What I wouldn't give to have my friends here right now. The millennium ring wouldn't be a bad thing either. I hope Bakura is taking good care of it.' He snapped out of his thoughts to realize that Kairi had already gone through the portal. Crossing his fingers, Ryou jumped into the swirling mass, and was taken by darkness.  
  
{}Two hours later, in a different world{}  
  
Ryou began to regain consciousness. His cheek was pressed up against something hard and cold. He cracked open his eyes to see that it was night time, wherever he was. He also realized that he was laying on the ground behind a wooden crate, in an alley of sorts. He figured that he had been successful in his world traveling, because this place looked nothing like the Destiny Islands. He managed to stand up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. 'That's what I get for standing up too fast.' He chided himself. He wandered out of the alley area and into the street. He seemed to be in a cheerful city. There were lights all over, and he could see people further down the street. He was in an area near a high wall and a broken crate, that open out into a main square. Having nothing better to do, he wandered up to the first person he saw. It was a brown haired woman, wearing a bluish green dress. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where I am?" The woman smiled at him. "First time in Traverse Town? It's a bit confusing to newcomers, but I'll try to explain this place to you best I can. It's a popular place for people, full of shops and other things. If you head down the street, behind the accessory shop, you'll eventually reach a big set of doors. This leads to the second district. Those big doors across the square lead to the third district, but for some reason, it locked back up. You can get to the Third District through the Second District, but I'm not really sure of my directions. Did that help you?" She smiled again. "Umm.sure." Ryou replied, and wandered out into the street, wondering what on earth an accessory shop was. His stomach grumbled, and he decided to try the café that he had seen before. He had just settled down, and was waiting for service, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
So, how was the third chapter? This is my first time doing something like this, so any comments or suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Also, who do you think the new person should be? Post your suggestions in a review and I'll look them over. I'm having a little trouble deciding, hmmm, decisions decisions.. 


	4. Author's note: Please read!

Hello to all my readers out there. This is my very first fanfic. I'm not really sure if I should continue or not.  
  
If you read my fanfic, will you please give me some feedback in a review? I want to continue this, but I need to know if more than one person (Thank you Saki) is actually reading this story. Please help me out.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
M 


	5. Shield and Sword

Ryou's head snapped up at the familiar voice. He abandoned his table and ran up to Yugi. Both teens were inwardly relieved that they had found each other, and that they were both safe.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so glad I found you! I was afraid that you had been attacked or something!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"Got pretty close. Did you get attacked by those Heartless things too?"  
  
"If you mean the creepy black shadows, then yes. I just barely escaped with my life. I thought I was a goner, until I reached this area." Yugi's lavender eyes held puzzlement. "I wonder why the Heartless don't enter this area."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the second and third districts, behind the large doors, there are heartless all over the place. I was chased through both of the districts before I found the door to this one. I was very surprised to see that there were actually people and shops here." Yugi frowned. "But if you haven't been to the second and third districts, how did you get attacked by Heartless, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "I didn't wake up in this town. I pretty much ended up on this island place, where I met some nice people. There was a portal there, and I followed Kairi through it." Ryou suddenly realized that he had forgotten about Kairi. He groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou? Who's Kairi?"  
  
Ryou brought his palm up to his forehead and sighed again. "Kairi is one of the people who I met on the island. She seemed to know more about these different 'worlds' than anyone else. She went through this weird portal ahead of me, but when I woke up, she was gone. I hope she's alright."  
  
Yugi put a reassuring hand on Ryou's arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay." Yugi thought for a moment, then continued. "Do you think anyone else is here?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Since we ended up in two different worlds, chances are that everybody else ended up in different worlds as well. From the way Kairi was talking, there are at least a few more worlds out there that our friends might be in." Ryou shook his head. "I just hope that there aren't many people around when my yami wakes up. Something like this is bound to put him in a bad mood, and it appears that he has the millennium ring."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I was wondering about that. I didn't have the millennium puzzle when I woke up, and I couldn't contact Yami through our mind link. Its probably because the different world things." Yugi frowned again. "How are we going to get to the other worlds to find our friends?"  
  
Ryou pondered the answer to this question. "Kairi mentioned something about a gummi ship, which can travel between worlds. Problem is, where could we find one?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me, I've never even heard of it."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Ryou and Yugi turned to face a boy who appeared to be about six years old. He smiled at them.  
  
"I heard that you were looking for a gummi ship."  
  
Ryou knelt down to look the boy in the eye, while Yugi bent over a little bit. Ryou smiled back at the boy. "Yes, do you know where to find one?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but Mister Cid used to sell gummi ship parts. If anyone knows he should."  
  
Yugi seemed excited. "Where can we find Cid?"  
  
"Cid probably isn't going to stay here much longer. He just came by to pick up the stuff from his shop, along with Mr. Leon and Miss Yuffie. It's just up those stairs over there." He indicated the stairs near the alley Ryou had woken up in.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem misters. Bye bye!" He waved and ran off to join some people who looked like his parents. Yugi and Ryou straightened up and ran towards the shop he had pointed towards.  
  
| The Accessory Shop |  
  
The shop was roomy and comfortable. There was a fireplace in one corner that was glowing merrily. There was a shimmering circle next to the fireplace that radiated a strange green light. There was a ladder leading to a higher level of the shop, and a glowing crystal on the counter.  
  
Four people were in the shop when the duo entered. A rather normal looking gentleman compared to the others in the shop was standing behind the counter. A man wearing goggles with a large scowl was talking to him. Sitting on the table was a girl with dark brown hair. She was wearing a green top, with different ornaments on it. A white headband held her hair back. Resting by her leg was an odd weapon with four bladed points. Standing by the ladder was a man with long brown hair. He had a neutral frown on his face, which was accented by the scar on his forehead. He was wearing a nice jean jacked, and on his hip was a dangerous looking blade. The girl was the first to notice them. She grinned at them and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry if we're in your way. We have some important business that just has to be done." She said in a cheerful voice. Ryou and Yugi both smiled as well.  
  
"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm looking for a guy named Cid."  
  
The standing in front of the counter turned to face Ryou. "My name's Cid, what do you want, kid?"  
  
Ryou began to feel a little nervous as Cid's scowl fell on him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and began to tell him the problem. "My friends and I were suddenly swallowed by a darkness while at home. I ended up in a place called the Destiny Islands, while my friend Yugi ended up here. We have reason to believe that our friends may be in different worlds. A girl I met named Kairi told me that people can use gummi ships to travel to other worlds. I also heard that you may know something about gummi ships. I'm really worried about our friends, with all these heartless things running around."  
  
Yugi stepped forward. "Is there anything you can do or tell us that could help us?"  
  
The man near the ladder moved stepped forward and crossed his arms. "The Heartless are a real threat to anyone who gets in their way. Our home was nearly destroyed by them the first time they attacked. I'm not really sure what we can do for you."  
  
"Wait Leon." Cid faced the duo again. "Are you sure that no other friends of yours are here?"  
  
Yugi answered. "We're pretty sure. The first district isn't all that large, and there's not many other places that they can be."  
  
Cid nodded. "Why don't you come to our home? There's a chance that one of your friends might have ended up there. Maybe one of our friends might have news about the heartless too."  
  
The girl nodded. "There's not much else you can do. It's better that sitting around here waiting. We should get going right away."  
  
"Hold up Yuffie." She pouted and turned around to glare at Leon.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Leon stared evenly at the two boys. "Yugi right? And your name is?  
  
Ryou gave a start when he realized Leon was speaking to him. "Its Ryou."  
  
"Do either of you know how to use a weapon?"  
  
Yugi looked confused. "No, we've never really had to use weapons before. Why?"  
  
Leon sighed and placed a hand against his head. "Chances are that you'll end up facing more heartless as you search for your friends. You can't run forever if you want to get from point A to point B. The heartless don't play games, and you could easily get yourself hurt or worse." Ryou felt a lump forming in his throat. Leon continued. "However, if you have some sort of weapon, you should be able to hold off the heartless long enough to reach your destination. You might even get munney or valuable items that will help you along."  
  
Yugi piped up. "So where can we get a weapon?"  
  
Leon sighed and swung himself onto the ladder. "Follow me, I think I know someone who can help."  
  
| Synthesis Shop |  
  
"Um.Leon?" Yugi stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly are these things?"  
  
Yugi had never seen anything like them before. They were small and furry, almost a light pinkish color. Their faces almost looked like a cat, but these things had a giant red pom pom on top of their heads. They were almost cuddly looking really.  
  
"They're Moogles. And they are also very good at making things."  
  
One of the moogles turned to face the new arrivals.  
  
"Kupo! We have customers!" The moogle hurried up the three people. "Welcome! What can I do for you?"  
  
Leon answered for them. "I need two weapons for these two here. Something light and easy to use, yet effective. Do you have anything like that?"  
  
The moogle appeared to thing this over. "Kupo.I think I may be able to find something like that. Give me a few minutes." The moogle rushed over to check the shelves. The humans, and the other two moogles in the shop watched as he scurried around the shop. Finally, he seemed to find what he was searching for. Ryou gasped.  
  
The moogle was holding a sword and a shield. The sword was small, yet its blade glistened in the firelight glowing from the moogle's furnace. The hilt seemed to be secure and had a small crystal glittering near the blade.  
  
The shield could be a weapon all by itself. It had tiny spike protruding from the edges. It was not too big, but it was enough to cover from attacks. It had an emblem of a golden heart on the front, surrounded by a deep blue.  
  
Leon nodded, satisfied. "How much?"  
  
"Kupo.Two hundred munney seems satisfactory."  
  
"Seems fair." Leon paid the moogle with some strange crystals and escorted them out of the shop. He then handed the sword to Ryou and the shield to Yugi.  
  
Ryou stared at his new possession. "Leon."  
  
Leon shook his head. "Save it. It wasn't all that much anyway." He led them down the stairs to the front of the accessory shop, where Cid and Yuffie were just exiting. Leon turned back to the two.  
  
"We are now going to take the gummi ship to our home, Hallow Bastion. When we get there, I am going to teach you how to use those weapons of yours. Until then, take care of them, right?" The two nodded.  
  
The group headed for the large door. Ryou could feel trepidation building in his soul. A glance at Yugi told him that the small teen also felt anxious. As the doors swung open, Ryou could not help but wonder what fate had in store for them.  
  
'I sure hope everything turns out okay. Things are heating up really fast. And if these heartless are as dangerous as everyone makes them out to be, I have a feeling that things are going to get really hot really soon.'  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#**###*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Well, there it is. My chapter is done at last. Thanks to the people who reviewed this for giving me ideas and suggestions. You really helped me break my writer's block! I hope to work on more chapters soon. Please keep posting comments and suggestions and whatever else comes to mind. Helpful critisizm will be appreciated too!  
  
Your humble author M  
  
O-=O) 


	6. Door to Eternity

Ryou found himself sitting on a bench just outside the gates of Traverse Town. Any requests of his to help with the ship had been ignored, so he simply waited for the time when they would leave. He wasn't even sure if they'd be able to fly in a ship that looked like it was constructed from some child's building blocks.  
  
Looking over to the edge of the platform, he spied Yugi peering over the edge. He lifted himself off the bench, and walked over to his friend.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up at his companion.  
  
"I really hope that this thing can fly. If not, it's a long way down."  
  
Ryou peeked over the edge and gasped at what he saw. The area beneath Traverse Town was a mirror image of the starry night sky above. Traverse Town was floating in the middle of space. He sank to his knees.  
  
"I feel dizzy."  
  
Yugi's expression became one of concern. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can go through with this."  
  
Yugi frowned. "We have to go through with this. We need to find the others before something terrible happens to them. It isn't going to be safe, and may even be a bit scary, but you have to think of the others."  
  
Ryou managed a weak smile. "I guess you're right. Flying blindly into space is a better option then facing the shadow realm, I suppose."  
  
"We're ready!!!" Yuffie yelled to them from her position inside the ship's door. The others had already gone inside. Yugi ran to the ship's hatch and climbed inside.  
  
Ryou shook his head. "This still stinks big time."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^***^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*****^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^***^**^*^*  
  
The ship was fairly comfortable on the inside. There was enough room for all five people to move comfortably. Cid was busy in the front with various controls, and Yuffie was strapping herself in. Leon came up to Ryou.  
  
"If you continue to carry your sword like that, you're going to end up cutting off your leg."  
  
Ryou looked at where he had thrust the sword in his belt.  
  
"Here."  
  
Leon was holding what appeared to be a sheathe. It was a simple leather one, and looked the right size for his sword.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Too many casualties have been realized because of the Heartless. Nobody wants you to die as well."  
  
Leon walked off to the front of the ship and began speaking with Cid. Ryou clipped the sheathe to his belt and slipped his sword inside.  
  
Cid's voice floated over the group. "Prepare for liftoff!"  
  
Ryou began to feel a bit anxious. He looked over at Yugi, who smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign. Ryou began to feel a bit better. The ship lifted off the ground and smoothly shot into space.  
  
As the flight wore on, Ryou felt his nerves calm completely. The ship was clearly capable of flying them to their destination. Yugi was enjoying the trip immensely and watched the beautiful night sky out of the cockpit window. He wished he could say the same for Yuffie. He could still hear the female ninja emptying her stomach from the back of the ship. Apparently, she got motion sick very easily, despite the smooth ride. Suddenly, Cid swore.  
  
"We've got trouble!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou ran to the front of the ship. Yugi could see something approaching out of the window.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Cid swore again. "Heartless ships!"  
  
He turned to Leon. "Get to weapons and blast those %#$^^$# things out of the sky!"  
  
Leon ran for the weapons controls which were a few feet away from the front of the ship. However the oncoming ships were moving in much too fast.  
  
"They're gonna ram us! Everyone brace."  
  
The entire cockpit rocked with the impact, and a large hole was torn in the ship wall. Ryou was thrown across the room and out of the gaping hole.  
  
Yugi gasped in horror.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Like a baseball player sliding for home, he leaped across the room and grabbed his friend's hand before he slipped away. However, the larger boy's weight was too much for him, and they were both pulled out into space.  
  
"Oh $##@#%^#$."  
  
Leon looked over at his elder companion.  
  
"For once I agree with you entirely."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
Yugi slowly pried his eyes open. He was laying on a hard, cold surface. Sitting up, he found himself to be laying on a white path. On either side of him was the abyss, black and devoid of light. He began to feel a bit scared of his predicament.  
  
Ahead of him was a gigantic door. It was white, and had a strange symbol engraved upon it. Yugi stumbled to his feet, and moved forward. He placed his hand on the smooth surface of the door, and began to trace the curves of the carvings. Suddenly, the doors flew open with a blast of light, causing Yugi to fly backwards a few feet. His shoulders were only inches from the darkness below, and he scrambled for safer ground. His eyes wandered to the door again.  
  
Inside it was dark, yet light at the same time. From what he could see, there were a few rocky outcroppings and holes inside. He thought he could see something swarming down one of the holes, but he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Suddenly, a voice rang out.  
  
"Your majesty, the door is open! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Yugi moved closer to the door to attempt to identify the source of the voice. As he came within a few feet of the open door, he was bowled over by two fleeing figures. They all toppled to the ground in a tangle. Yugi was at the bottom of the heap and began to groan.  
  
"Did someone get the license of that truck?..Oaahh."  
  
Whoever landed on top of him pried themselves off. One of them pulled Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was just so happy to get outta there that I wasn't looking where I was going. Who are you anyway?"  
  
Yugi managed to get a closer look at his helper. His eyes widened.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
The silver haired boy laughed. "Nice to meet you Ryou."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, my name is Yugi. I thought you were my friend for a minute."  
  
The boy laughed again. "Sorry to disappoint you. My name is Riku."  
  
Looking closer, Yugi could tell easily that this boy was not Ryou. His eyes were a piercing blue, whereas Ryou's were a soft doe brown. Riku's hair was a bit flatter than Ryou's spiky do. Riku also seemed to have a more confident smile and posture. Yugi's attention was then drawn to the person standing behind Riku.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"That, my friend, is King Mickey."  
  
Yugi was clearly startled. King Mickey looked like a giant mouse. He was also carrying what appeared to be a giant golden key. Yugi wasn't sure whether he should bow or not. King Mickey stepped forward.  
  
"Was it you who opened the door to Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
Yugi frowned. "I think I might have. I touched the door, and suddenly it flew open."  
  
King Mickey mirrored Yugi's frown with one of his own.  
  
"But how is that possible if you don't have a keyblade?"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled. "Key what?  
  
The king smiled. "A keyblade. It is used as a weapon against the heartless. It also is used to open and seal certain things, including the door to Kingdom Hearts. There are, or were three keyblades in existence."  
  
Yugi felt more confused than ever. "Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
The king nodded. "It is said that all people's hearts are born from Kingdom Hearts. It hides a light that continues to shine through all hope."  
  
Yugi nodded. "So, I really shouldn't have been able to open it. Only those people with keyblades should be able to." Yugi seemed thoughtful. "You said there were three keyblades. Can you tell me about them?"  
  
King Mickey nodded. "The first is the one I hold here. It is known as the Royal Keyblade, or sometimes just as the Golden Key. The second is the Kingdom Key. It is said to be the most powerful of all keyblades. It can change its form to fight the heartless, and can seal anything. It can also be used to open certain things. That keyblade is owned by Sora. He sealed Kingdom Hearts and the heartless the first time. Am I correct in believing that the heartless are back?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. They attacked my home, and caused me to be sent here." Yugi got curious again. "What about the last keyblade?"  
  
Riku visibly winced, and appeared uncomfortable. Yugi was concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Riku?"  
  
Riku lowered his head. He answered Yugi's question.  
  
"The last keyblade was a dark keyblade. It was created by the stolen hearts of seven princesses. It was able to unlock the darkness and evil in people's hearts. And I was its wielder."  
  
King Mickey walked over to Riku and put his hand on Riku's back.  
  
"That's all over now, in the past. You were being used and misguided. I know it's hard, but you should try to forget that. If you were faced with the choice now, you know that you would choose differently."  
  
Riku kept his eyes downcast. "How can I just forget what I did? I betrayed my best friend. I saw the hurt look in his eyes and enjoyed it. I caused so many lives to be lost with the heartless. I nearly caused a dark destruction to be unleashed upon the entire world! How can I just forget that!"  
  
The king shook his head. "You are sorry for what you did, and regret it. Don't forget, you were possessed by Ansem for most of that time. I'm sure others can forgive you, Sora included."  
  
Yugi chose this moment to insert himself into the conversation.  
  
"So, umm, how was I able to open Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
King Mickey turned to him and shook his head.  
  
"I am unsure as to that. Have you ever come into contact with unusual magic, or something like that?"  
  
"Well, there's the Millenium magic."  
  
King Mickey looked puzzled. "Millenium magic?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "In my world, there are seven magic artifacts known as the millennium items. Each holds an unusual power, usually having to do with someone's soul or mind. Many people have tried to possess this power for themselves, usually to gain more power. There is the rod, tauk, scales, ankh, eye, ring, and puzzle. The rod, ring, and puzzle are especially unusual."  
  
Riku spoke up. "Why is that?"  
  
"The rod, ring, and puzzle all have an ancient spirit locked within. These spirits possess great power and a mind of their own. The spirit and item origins are from Egypt, during a time of great battles of monster and magic. Of course, we're still unsure whether the spirit of the rod actually comes from Egypt, or its owner's mind. He's definitely a separate entity, though."  
  
Riku nodded. "How close are you exactly to all these items?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Most of the owners who had plans for world domination have given them up and are now my friends. My good friend Ryou, who I was with for a while before an accident with a gummi ship, owns the millennium ring. The spirit of the ring used to be a tomb robber, and was using Ryou as a vessel to try and take all of the millennium items. This spirit, Bakura, isn't soo bad once you get to know him, a little bit tempermental. The owner of the rod, Malik, isn't quite as friendly, but has given up the hostile takeover bit. The spirit of the rod, Marik, has given up the destroy the entire world bit. He's still fairly insane, though. Malik's sister, Isis, owns the millennium tauk. She's a very nice person, and tried to stop her brother's evil schemes many times. The millennium eye belonged to Pegasus, but it mysteriously disappeared. I have a feeling that Bakura knows where it went. Shadi owns both the ankh and scales. I don't know him all that well, he appears and disappears at the oddest times. And last, but not least, the millennium puzzle belongs to me."  
  
King Mickey smiled. "With the way you knew all of this so well, I thought you would have one item yourself."  
  
Riku frowned. "If you own the puzzle, that means you must have some kind of spirit living inside of you."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Technically, we're separate now. If I had the puzzle with me, I could probably call Yami back to me now. I think he has the puzzle though. Yami is definitely the nicest of all the millennium spirits, the sanest too. He may be a little cold at first, but he can definitely warm up to people."  
  
King Mickey nodded. "I'd love to find out more about this millennium magic sometime. It still doesn't explain why you could open the door though."  
  
Yugi frowned. "There are a couple things I'd like to know too. Why did that door open? How did I get here? What happened to Ryou if I am here now? Also, what happened to the rest of my friends?" He clenched his fist. "I have to find them. I don't want the heartless to hurt the people I care about. Nobody deserves to be hurt, especially not them."  
  
Riku nodded. "I know how you feel. But how are we supposed to get out of here?"  
  
The king looked up. "I don't know but something's happening!"  
  
They all stared in shock as the area was bathed in a bright light.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^***^*^*^^*^^^*^*^*^***^^**^^*^*^*^^^^*^*^^*^*^^^*^^  
  
Yugi and the others found themselves falling down an odd hall. Falling did not seem to be the right word, as they were almost floating, along with various other pieces of furniture. The floor below crept up to meet them, as they had a slightly hard landing. Yugi found himself sitting on something soft. He looked down.  
  
"What luck! I found Ryou!"  
  
Ryou groaned. "Whose luck, mine or yours?  
  
Riku stared around, an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
"Where are we? This place is really weird."  
  
King Mickey looked around.  
  
"Judging by the surroundings, I'd say we're in Wonderland. You're right when you said it was weird. Wonderland is definitely one of the strangest of worlds."  
  
Ryou shoved Yugi off of him gently, then leapt to his feet.  
  
"While we're here, we should check for our friends. There's no telling what or who is still waiting out there."  
  
Yugi sighed. "And I though Malik's quest for world domination was bad." 


End file.
